own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 14
|venue = |winner = "Last Christmas" |windance = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 52 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = Little Mix "DNA" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 14, often referred to as OESC #14, is the up-coming 14th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. This will be the third special edition of the contest. The edition is dedicated to songs from the Holidays. Participants Fifty-two countries has confirmed participation in the next special edition with Palestine debuting, Czech Republic, Finland, Liechtensein, Monaco, Norway, San Marino and Vatican City returning in the contest and Algeria, Azerbaijan, Denmark, Israel, Lithuania, Switzerland, Tunisia and Turkey deciding to withdraw. Location }} London is the capital city of England and the United Kingdom, the largest city, urban zone and metropolitan area in the United Kingdom, and the European Union by most measures. Located on the River Thames, London has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by the Romans, who named it Londinium. London's ancient core, the City of London, largely retains its square-mile mediaeval boundaries. Since at least the 19th century, the name London has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of this conurbation forms the London region and the Greater London administrative area, governed by the elected Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence. It is the world's leading financial centre alongside New York City and has the fifth- or sixth-largest metropolitan area GDP in the world depending on measurement. London has been described as a world cultural capital. It is the world's most-visited city measured by international arrivals and has the world's largest city airport system measured by passenger traffic. London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. Confirmed participation 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 01' *on 27 December 2012 the eight countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. *one country from the semi-final won the wildcard. * and (host country) voted in this semi-final. * voted as a jury. * has won the wildcard. Notes : 1. The country has recevied the most points out of top 7 from all semi-finals, so it got the ticket to the Grand Final. 'Semi-Final 02' *on 27 December 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * and (host country) voted in this semi-final. *Also , and voted as juries. Notes : 2. Although Spain was supposed to qualify,finishing in the third place, the country didn't vote, so it was disqualified. : 3. Azerbaijan was drawn in the 07th spot, but was later disqualified. It was allowed to vote as a jury. 'Semi-Final 03' *on 27 December 2012 the seven countries that advanced to the grand final were announced. * (host country, and voted in this semi-final. *Also voted as a jury. 'Grand Final' The twenty-seven finalist are: *The Big 5: , , (host country), and . *The top seven countries from the 1st semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 2nd semi-final. *The top seven countries from the 3rd semi-final. *The wildcard. 'Juries' The juries were the countries which announced their withdraw because the edition theme. After the draw for the semi-finals, Azerbaijan was drawn in the second semi-final, but later it was discovered that the song was not respecting the rules of Own Eurovision Song Contest, so it was disqualified, the country was allowed to vote as a jury. Portugal was expected to vote in the first semi-final. The following countries voted in the semi-finals: * voted in the second semi-final. * voted in the third semi-final. * voted in the second semi-final. * voted in the first semi-final. * voted in the second semi-final. Scoreboards 'First semi-final' 'Second semi-final' 'Third semi-final' 'Grand Final' '12 points'